This study is evaluating the effects of anesthesia on children undergoing tonsillectomy and adenoidectomy for obstructive sleep apnea. Children randomized to receive either fentanyl-based or halothane-based anesthesia are monitored with polysomnography post-operatively. Preliminary data suggest that in children with mild obstructive sleep apnea narcotics do not impair postoperative sleep parameters to a greater extent than inhalational anesthetics.